Friends or Not: Jail Sucks
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: Asbel, Cheria Pascal and Sophie are placed in jail for no reason except the jailer wants something from Asbel. Hubert attempts to get them out but when that doesn't work he gets Richard. And then it all goes to hell. Warning:Rape AsbelxCheria hints


Asbel put a hand to his head. What was he supposed to do? He never once thought he would end up in jail, despite Hubert's harsh opinion. He sighed as he wrapped his hands around the bars.

He hoped Cheria, Pascal and Sophie were okay, who knew what prison would do to them? Asbel flinched as another thought came to mind, what would they do to prison. if anyone threatened her Sophie would probably kick their butts and Pascal would get in trouble for misdirection with some of the things she says and Cheria...he imagined tons of men hitting on her and for a moment he was worried she might be defenseless but soon he corrected himself. Cheria was a lot stronger now, he had to remember that. He had too...

"Asbel Lhant?" A prison guard asked coming over.

"Yes?" Asbel asked hopefully. Maybe Hubert or Malik had come to bail them out but then again, how would they now? Then again Hubert had his sources and Asbel wouldn't be surprised if he had hired someone to keep an eye on Asbel with Hubert's lack of faith in him.

"The ward would like to see you," Asbel nodded and stood back as the prison guard unlocked the door and placed handcuffs on his wrist. Asbel knew he could easily take the man out but then he may not find the girls and on top of that Richard would berate him for lying a hand on one of his new, more trustworthy, soldiers.

Asbel followed the guard to a room as they made there way there they passed other cells.

"Asbel?" There was Cheria, she was in a cell with Sophie. They were together. Asbel couldn't help letting a phew out.

"Yo Asbel!" Pascal greeted and Asbel felt his worries come abroad again, you could never know with Pascal.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of here," he reassured the three girls.

"I'm not worried," Sophie said softly "I trust you," Asbel smiled at the sweat young girl. But that moment was short lived when the guard gave him a push forward. Asbel grunted in response.

"Come on," the guard demanded as he pushed Asbel forward.

"That was not nice!" Pascal stated childly.

"Grrrr," Sophie said but the lack of emotion mad wit a lack of a threat "Don't hurt Asbel!"

"Sophie, it's okay," Asbel reassured trying to laugh the bruise off to no avail.

"Yes it is!" Cheria stated clutching the bars in her hands. Asbel couldn't respond or he knew the guard would push him again and that would only trigger all of the girls temper.

The guard lead Asbel to a door. The door was made of metal and seemed very stern and strong, like a cage almost.

The guard went to knock on the door but before he could a voice from the inside said.

"Come in," The door opened without any pushing, severally creeping Asbel out.

"Asbel Lhant," The man said. He was an albino with red eyes and white hair, along with her sharp zigzag teeth he was extremely intimidating.

"It's a pleasure," the man said holding out his hand for Asbel to shake. Asbel imminently took notice to the multiple rings on his fingers.

Asbel gave the man an awkward smile before holding up his shackled hands.

"Oh yes," the man said laughing " That would be an issue,"

The man flickered his fingers and the handcuffs unruffled and fell to the floor.

"Would be," he said slickly.

"B-but S-sir!" The guard stuttered, the man waved his hand off at him.

"It's no matter, you could leave now," he exclaimed. The guard turned mad headed for the door and Asbel saw the chance to escape. He followed the guard.

"Not you Asbel," Asbel froze and sighed, feeling shivers run down him from his head to toes just by the way the man said his name.

"I have a proposal..." Asbel raised his eyebrow in curiosity and listened intently to the mans words.

* * *

"Agh!" Hubert grunted in annoyance as he stood outside the girls jail cell.

"You all really out did yourselves this time," he commented pushing up his glass with his hand on his elbow.

"Aw! Huby thanks for the complement!" Pascal teased.

Hubert felt his temper flare "It was not a complement and would you refrain from l, using the ridicules name?!"

Pascal playfully stuck her tongue out at Hubert.

"Guys knock it off," Cheria said responsibly.

Hubert sighed.

"Just tell me what you did wrong and I'll fix it,"

"But we didn't do anything," Sophie exclaimed. Hubert paused curiously, he knew Sophie was not one to lie. She didn't even know how.

"Then what-"

"Hubert!" Asbel approached them, his hands were cuffed and he was obviously thinking hard about something.

"Hey! Don't run away," the guard said grabbing Asbels arm and beginning to pull.

"Unhand him," Hubert demanded protectively.

"You don't order me," the guard growled "Boy!"

It was obvious he was not amused by this.

"Allow me to speak to the village ward," Hubert commanded.

"I said I don't take orders from you, boy!" The guard said as he pushed Asbel along.

Hubert crossed his arms as he watched the guard take Asbel away.

"Hubert, go after him." Cheria commanded. Hubert nodded following the girls order.

Hubert followed the guard and his brother towards the cell. Well the guard locked Asbel in once again. Hubert walked over sending a glare the guards way as he passed him.

"So what did you do?" Hubert questioned suspiciously. Asbel hugged his himself tightly.

"Absolutely nothing," He sighed leaning against the wall.

"His name is Chrome," Asbel explained "He wants something from me and he knew the only way to get it was to keep me and the girls here,"

Hubert nodded "What does he want from you,"

Asbel shook his head, "It doesn't matter all you need to know is that I can't...provide it," Asbel paused "Hubert, he threatened Sophie. You need to get them out of here," Hubert shook his head "They won't allow me to do anything, this isn't near my command,"

"Then get Richard!" Asbel exclaimed and Hubert was shocked. Asbel wouldn't want to worry anyone especially Richard even if he was dying.

"Asbel?" Hubert whispered "What does he want?" Asbel sighed.

"He...he wants my body," Hubert felt his cheeks heat up, "What do you mean?" Hubert questioned.

"You know what I mean Hubert and he said if I don't...allow him too, he will take Sophies," Hubert felt himself gasp and his heart clench in anger.

"That-"

"Hubert, calm down," Asbel soothed "If you can't get us out them I'll... I'll do what he says,"

"No you won't!" Hubert exclaimed in panic. "I'll get you out of here, I promise,"

* * *

"You don't understand, I must see the king!" Hubert demanded from the knight who refused to let him past into Richards room. He had made it into the castle but it was in the middle of the night.

"Hubert?" Richard questioned as he opened his door. His blonde hair was messy and it was obvious he was tired.

"What brings you here so late?" Richard asked ignoring the frantic knight.

"Your majesty! I'm sorry that your sleep was disturbed!" Richard waved him off.

"It's no matter, Hubert is my friend," he attempted to reassure the knight.

"Run along now," Richard said, what he truly meant was get away I don't want you here. The knight understood and nodded his head as he hurried away.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Richard said sarcastically "Now Hubert-"

"Your majesty-it's Asbel!" Richard looked at Hubert with a puzzled expression.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing-absolutely nothing," Richard raised in eye brow.

"Then what's wrong,"

"He's in jail," Hubert said bluntly.

"Yes, that is defiantly nothing," Richard said sarcastically but with a playful smile.

"Your majesty-Richard, I'm extremely serious," Hubert exclaimed causing Richard to develop a worrisome expression.

* * *

"So Asbel?" Chrome asked "Have you made your decision?"

Asbel sighed, it was midnight. If Asbel himself did not oblige Chrome would go after Sophie. Asbel couldn't risk that even though every fiber in his being told him too.

"Let's go," he said in a small whisper like voice. Chrome gave Asbel a sadistic smile as he opened up his cell. He lead Asbel out standing behind him and pushing him along. The two reached a door that was even thicker then the one for Chromes office.

Chrome put his hand to it and everything was silent for a moment before the door didn't ope. Instead it simply disappeared. Chrome began to walk in and Asbel hesitantly followed. As soon as Asbel stepped foot within the room the door reappeared and the first thing Asbel did was touch it. It was solid and hard now.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Chrome commented Asbel turned holding up his cuffed hands.

"Aren't you going to make these disappear now?" He questioned jangling theme. Chrome giggled

"Naw, I like you much better with them on," Chrome laughed as he walked closer to Asbel.

"Wait," Asbel paused stopping Chrome in his tracks "Why...why are you choosing to do this to me of all people? I mean I'm guy," Chrome frowned.

"Would you rather me get that girl, what's her name? Cheria?"

"No!" Reacted Asbel. "Please, leave them all alone,"

Chrome placed his hand on Asbels cheek "Anything for you doll face,"

Asbel bit the inside of his lip refraining himself from yelling or punching the man.

"The reason I choose you," Chrome paused and said in a softer yet more vindictive tone "Asbel, is because of your eyes,"

"What?!" Despite that Asbel was aware of his odd mismatched eyes he was still alarmed.

"Your eyes, they're are so beautiful. Not only are they mitch matched but..purple. That girl has the same shade of purple but her eyes are both the same shade yours, they're just so unique," as Chrome complimented Asbel he leaned in closer, playing with Asbel's maroon colored hair, twirling it within his finger.

"Flattery will get you no where," Asbel commented. Chrome giggled.

"Why do I need to get there," his voice became serious "I've already arrived,"

He swung Asbel around him and pushed him onto the bed. Asbel's hand fell on each side of what seemed like a bar of some sort, thus in trapping him. Climbing on top of Asbel and leaning into Asbel's neck Chrome whispered,his lips to close to Asbel's skim for comfort "once I'm done with you I think I'm going to add you to my collection," Asbel began to squirm under him but it only added to Chrome's amusement.

"You're so weak," Asbel only fought harder.

"I am not weak!" Asbel claimed, fear taking over him.

"Let's see if I could change that,"

* * *

Richard and Hubert stormed into the jail house, both had angered looks on their faces.

"Y-you're majesty," A knight stuttered squirming under Richards fierce protective gaze.

"Where are they, Asbel,Sophie, Cheria and Pascal?" Richard asked menacingly.

"I now where they are,"Hubert exclaimed pushing past the guard.

"Hey you can't-" every single guard said that as they saw Hubert rushing through the halls but became silent at the sight of Richard.

"Okay," Hubert said pausing in the hall way In between two doors. "Asbel's cell in through that door and the girls are on that side," Richard nodded.

"You go find your brother, I'll get the girls," Richard sweeper through the ball away and didn't stop until he spotted the three girls. Each of them were fast asleep all sharing the bed.

It was a adorable sight. Pascals head was on the pillow, Cheria's was rested on Pascal's shoulder and Sophie was cuddled into Cheria's lap.

Richard gave a small smile as he opened the bars. With his sword...no pent up anger there.

"Girls," he said softly. Pascals eyes shot open and threw something in his direction- a rock?

"You'll never take me alivE!" She yelled and got into a fake karate stance.

"I know Konfu!" Pascal shouted and Richard shook his head.

"It's me Pascal,"

"Oh prince Richard!" Pascal said in realization.

"What with all this noise?" Asked Cheria in a moan as she woke.

"Asbel," Sophie said her eyes flashing open "Hs in danger, Asbel is in danger,"

"She's right," Hubert agreed as he ran in "His cell is empty,"

"Oh no," Sophie commented bluntly. She ran past Richard and Hubert but then stopped and turned

"Where is Asbel?" The rest of the party sweat dropped.

* * *

Asbel moaned, he wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure. He felt tears gather up at the corner of his eyes but he wouldn't cry. He couldn't he was stronger than that...wasn't he? He had thought so anyway but now he held no confidence.

"Asbel!" Asbel flinched at Sophie's voice, she sounded so worried but in the end she won't be worried but..disgusted. Maybe she wouldn't understand, she would think Chrome was hurting him. Wait. Chrome was hurting him. Why did he ever think otherwise.

"He's in there!" He heard Sophie's small voice yell. No, Asbel thought. I don't want you guys to see me like this. No...

"Seems like we have company," Chrome whispered, licking Asbel's ear. Asbel clenched his eyes closed, maybe that would help the pain. The humiliation.

Asbel peaked his eye open. Expecting the door to disappear just as it did before but instead it fell. Sophie had pushed it down...he couldn't help a small smile lay on his lips. She would never change. Asbel screamed in agony as he felt Chrome...penetrate him. He saw them... his dear friends whom he cared for so much with such shock on their faces.

Pascal...the girl who laughed at everything, who claimed to not care about him. She was silently crying

Richard...not only the king but one of his closest friends in the world. The anger on his face was extremely evident.

Cheria...his childhood friend and the girl he may be in love with. She was on her knees, holding herself, shaking, with tears falling from her eyes.

Sophie...the girl who was his responsibility, who he needed to watch, like a baby sister. She was frozen, her eyes were not empty but filled with anger.

And Hubert. His baby brother whom he was supposed to protect even if he was berated just for thinking about it, who he used to read bed times stories too and protect from the imaginary monsters under his bed. His hand was on top of his open mouth, staring with such shock and disdain and...fear that it made Asbel's heart ache.

It hurt so much, he couldn't take it and he felt the blackness overtake him.

* * *

Asbel awoke to find himself on a bed. It was huge, soft and warm. Asbel couldn't help but snuggle into it before the realization had struck him. It had actually happened. As Asbel sat up he imminently felt the pain in his wrists (as well as some other places but he knew where that came from) the were marked red with a pattern stained into them as of he had left a tight rubber band on them for much too long.

"Asbel," Sophie had come in and ran straight at him. Embracing him closely and burying her head in his neck. As a small piece of her hair touched the spot that had been bitten by Chrome Asbel couldn't help but flinch. Sophie backed away.

"I'm sorry," she said, Asbel awkwardly laughed it off.

"For what? You did nothing wrong," Sophie didn't nod or anything but instead sat beside Asbel on the giant bed. The two sat in silence for a moment before the door was blast open.

"ASBE-" Pascal began to scream running towards him but she was soon stopped and halted by Cheria.

"Shush," Cheria ordered "Hubert has finally fallen asleep and you're not ruining it,"Cheria put her hands on her hips and walked towards Asbel.

"I'm extremely happy that you're okay Asbel," Cheria said but Asbel saw the truth of it when silent tears fell from her eyes.

"I was so scared..." Asbel moved closer to her and held his arms around her in a hug but Cheria pushed him away.

"You need your rest," she rubbed her eyes "Well talk when you wake up,"

"But-!" Pascal tried to protest.

"Come on," Cheria said and turned around "Sophie you too,"

Sophie silently nodded and followed her orders but not before saying

"Asbel, please don't be sad," Asbel didn't reply as the three left the room but instead rested his head on the soft fluffy pillow before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Asbel awoke to shaking.

"Asbel, Asbel wake up!" Hubert ordered., his hands on Asbel's shoulders.

"Fine, mom," Asbel joked but instead of Hubert's usual eye roll he let a sigh of relief. And leaned in to hug his brother.

"Hubert..." Asbel whispered as his brother hugged him tightly. Hubert let go and reignited his usual exterior.

"I apologize for not coming much sooner Asbel," Hubert said and Asbel saw deep regret in his eyes.

"It's okay," Asbel reassured but in truth he was far from it "I didn't get a chance to ask before but... What happened?"

Hubert paused "Richard killed Chrome," It was that simple. Asbel's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Where is Richard?" He asked.

"Trying to figure out if there's more to this that meets the eye," Hubert exclaimed.

"Well there isn't!" Asbel snapped rashly "I was raped!" Asbel paused, his heart skipping a beat at his own words "That's all there is to it..."

Hubert shook his head "Asbel, no one here would ever lay a hand on you or even want to hurt you unless they had too. This was planned it was simple as that," Hubert explained getting up and leaving the room. As he did Asbel held his hand to his eye.

"He said something about my eyes..." But Hubert didn't hear it, he was already gone out the door.

"Your eyes?" Richard asked walking in. Asbel knitted his eyebrows.

"Are you guys taking turns babysitting me, one by one or something?" Asbel asked suspiciously. Richard sighed dramatically.

"It's just like you to be so dramatic, Asbel,"

"I'm the dramatic one?" Questioned Asbel. Richard only laughed.

"Don't worry, this room is under severe guard, no one besides a select few are getting in. Malik is already on his way," Richard explained "And don't worry no ones mad or disgusted by you," Richard explained "Yu were weakened and poisoned,"

"_Wait what?"_

"Those hand cuffs spread some kind of poison throughout your body. It weakened you considerably," Asbel nodded taking the information , it was a lot.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I'm sure Hubert told you the situation," Richard knew and Asbel nodded remembering.

"They're going to pay for this," Richard reassured "I promise you Asbel,"

And Asbel nodded as Richard stood up and left the room.

Again and again Asbel nodded until he felt the tears run down his face, non stop.

It hurt...it hurt so much.

* * *

**Im sorry if the characters are a little OOC, but this is my first TOG fan fiction and I'm only 1/4 through the game. I just love it so much :3**

**Please Review.**


End file.
